Mayor and Gruff M
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: This is a story around Animal Crossing focusing on a female mayor named Ludvina and how one of her residents, Gruff, has fallen in love with her and how it is such torture to be around her. One problem, another resident is trying to win her heart the wrong way so let us look into a drama filled day of Animal Crossing. Lemon. First Lemon please don't hate.


**Hi there everyone. How are you? Wait – You aren't here for small talk or chit-chat, or greetings. You are here to read this fanfiction that I thought up of while I was playing Animal Crossing New Leaf**

**Mayor Character is female and based off of my character description and the animals will be mainly human but have some animal characteristics. **

**Gruff and Female Mayor (Gruff's POV)**

I put my light brown hair up in a small pony at the base of my neck while looking out the window, looking for our mayor. For someone who moved into town and had no idea that she was the mayor she has done an excellent job of building this town's reputation. I'm not picky about the town unlike that horse Annalise. She expected too much from the mayor in such a short amount of time that I'm glad she moved, our mayor is new and just moved here and collecting all the money to pay of her house and the public works. Slyvia moved here not to long ago but she too is moving now, kind of a shame really but she kept stealing all of the mayor's time.

Our mayor, a beautiful young female now with dark forest green hair landing on her shoulders, her bangs showing those sparkling blue eyes that are now showing signs of loneliness and tired but she always smiled to keep us in good spirits. I smile as I see her going across the bridge. Today she is wearing a red tank top showing off her tanned arms with a black skirt that made her tone legs look long, she wasn't wearing any socks but was wearing black Mary Jane shoes

I take one more look at myself, blue jeans and a purple shirt with a yellow star, my little goat horns that I used to hate until Ludivina, or Vina for short, our mayor, said they make me look protective, like the guard of the town. I go outside and I can see more clearly now that she is sick. She shouldn't be out of her house in the state that she's in! Oh, maybe Olaf will tell her to go home they seem to be good friends. I walk past acting like I'm not paying attention.

Olaf, a person with naturally dark skin with a fancy mustache and fancy suit of black, gold, a white undershirt and a red tie, he was very handsome expect for his long anteater nose talked to her, "Hey L girl," he greeted, "Can you do me a favor?

"Of course Olaf," she nodded and replied back in fake cheeriness.

"Can you give this present to Cyrano?" he handed her a present. I held back a growl as I saw Cyrano, the younger brother to Olaf, walk ten steps away of them. Cyrano preferred blue over Olaf's black.

"I'll get it done by the end of the day as usual," she replied taking the present and turning around.

Olaf turned around and smirked at me, "Good morning Gruff."

"Good morning Olaf, "I grind out barely.

"I guess I must wander around so she will spend some time looking for me, would you like to help me out?"

I almost said no but than an idea came to me, "Of course Olaf, how long would you like me to keep her occupied?"

I watched him walk away, "Just a couple of seconds."

I huffed and glared at him, he is always like that, not saying thank you. I look over to see her walking slowly, she usually runs. I run over to her completely happy to talk to her if just a little bit, "Hey Dr. L"

"Hi Gruff," she smiled happily, her smile isn't as forced as before, maybe she does like me. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could come over some time to see how you get such good HHA points, maybe steal some ideas?"

I watched her think, "Gruff, it might be a while since I'm trying to get the lighthouse and than pay off my new house loan plus taking care of Olaf's errands," she said the last part rolling her eyes. I mentally chuckled, Olaf will ask her to do five errands that are five steps away from him, "I'll say around 4:30 this afternoon."

I looked at my wrist watch and raised an eyebrow, "You can get that all done in two hours?" I know I sounded skeptical but really who can blame me for sounding skeptical.

She shrugged and smiled, "I actually have an incentive to get things done in a hurry now."

She walked away in search of Olaf, hopefully I killed enough time for Olaf even through I feel bad now. I didn't realize that another town resident was behind me until they spoke, "It's obvious isn't it? She likes you and you like her."

I turned around and came face to face with a smiling Cyrano, unlike his brother his hair was dyed blue and he preferred the comfortable looking of a blue fade to purple shirt with blue jeans, he was slightly tanned and had the anteater nose, "Of course I like her, she's our mayor and everyone likes her."

He chuckled behind his hand, "You like her more than a friend, have you ever noticed how she often seems to go out of her way to talk to you until my annoying brother blocks her path." He rolled his eyes, "I would make a move on her while you can Gruff, Olaf thinks he's doing an excellent job at courting her."

I raised an eyebrow, "By giving her five pointless tasks that he can do within ten seconds?"

He nodded, "I don't see why people think he's snooty, he's more lazy than anything and have I mentioned that he's annoying?" He chuckled again as he leaned against the tree crossing his arms, "I like you Gruff, and I like Viva, I hate and despise my brother even through he's family so I'm telling you this, every time she talks to you, her steps get lighter, more skippier."

"Skippier?" I asked chuckling, Cyrano was a big word freak secretly so him making up a new word is a rare sight.

"Go with it," he gave me a pointed look but we both knew we was teasing each other, "Her smile gets brighter and she's always willing to do whatever you want done. Remember the String fish?" I nodded, "Lately through, you haven't asked much of her and you usually don't go to her house to 'steal ideas'. You see it to that's she sick, from the looks of it, she's just getting sick."

"I thought I was the only one seeing it," I replied.

Cyrano shook his head, "Sad to say it's just the three of us. You, me, and Olaf who isn't really caring that she's sick, he's just using it more." He stood back up straight and smoothed out his shirt, "I'm also telling you this once, to anyone who is watching you like I do because I noticed you were acting differently, you should learn to be more discreet when checking her body out."

I blushed as he started laughing, "Gruff, you are my first friend followed by Viva, your secret is safe with me besides you know as well as I do that I am seeing Labelle. Walker, Frobert, and Pietro are still acting like life is short and no where near committed to settle down. The only competition you have is Olaf and if you honestly look at her now," I turned around and see Olaf saying something –possibly about how great he is – and she's looking at the ground and tapping her foot impatiently. "He's not going to win against you. You haven't seen her act like this but when she's acting like that, Olaf is downgrading her right now. I walked past by accident one day and he was yelling at her, complaining about her doing a horrible job."

I snapped my head towards Cyrano, "Has she gone to Isabelle?"

"No Gruff, think about it. She's too kind to cause a scene, and she's the mayor. What would everyone else say about it knowing she couldn't take care of it?"

He patted my shoulder and walked away towards the shopping district, good chance to talk to his girlfriend. I looked back towards them and huffed. She finally walked away and I looked at the time, I had to wait out one more hour. What should I do in one more hour? I look over at the court house and had a small smirk on my face. Ludvina might not want to cause trouble with Olaf but I have no problems about it. I looked around our town, it started out as small but it was slowly gaining in popularity, if I put a notice on the board than everyone will see it, including Olaf. I also need a fast and secure way of letting people know and if Olaf finds out before the citizens. A light bulb appeared above my head, mail of course. I walked over to the town hall and looked inside the windows to make sure Vina was not in there. She's not, excellent. I walk inside and saw Isabella, her blond hair in a small pony tail, her brown eyes widened in surprise, she looked cute in her yellow office suit but her twin brother will kill anyone who tries – but we do see her eyeing Walker even through she will deny it – but I'm never in here.

"Gruff? Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked.

"I have a tiny question," I reply coming to the desk.

"Her favorite flowers are red roses," she said. I looked at her and tilted my head in confusion, "Oh, I'm guessing what the mayor's favorite flowers were wasn't the question." I shook my head smirking, "Sorry about that Olaf came through and asked me that question." She crossed her arms her face becoming red at the memory, "Really, everyday lately since he started being more than cruel to her, demanding she does more for him than the town and than critzing her personality itself, she's been in here crying! As a secretary, I can't do anything about it but that man needs to be booted." She blinked and looked at me in horror, "OMG I'm sorry I didn't mean to rant to you about that. Please don't tell her that I told you that she has been crying! I promised her. "

I raised my hand in the air and shook my head, "What did you say?"

She let out a sign and smiled, "Thank you, anyway what can I do for you?"

I now have higher respect for Isabelle, the airhead that she is, is a very good friend and holds a grudge against Olaf. Plus she just gave me new fuel to light and burn the wood known as Olaf. "I'm just wondering on how many residents this town has, including the shops owners."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's an odd question to ask coming from you Gruff. Why do you need to know?"

I shrugged and said, "Someone has to get revenage on Olaf for our mayor plus he's irratied me today and what better way to kill two birds with one stone. Send everyone in our town a letter about Olaf that is true and I will be getting Cyrano's help."

She thought about it, "Muesum now has two, Club LOL has two, Tom Nook's two, post office is three, the mart is three, the clothing and salon have four, Kick, Re-Tail has two, Brewster two but one is our mayor."

I raised an eyebrow, she worked at the café as well, does she ever have time for herself?

"Thrity-four," She responded, "That's including our mayor, yourself, and myself."

"Okay, time to go buy some paper," I said leaving, "Thank you Isabelle."

She waved goodbye as I left. I started to walk towards the market district thinking, I hope Cyrano is there so I can ask for his assistance. I look at my watch and smiled, fifteen minutes past so forty-five more minutes. Enough time to collect the stationary I need, find Cyrano and started creating letters. I actually found him when I was buying the paper, he was debating between a sewing machine and a violin. I sneaked behind him and said, "She would prefer the violin over the sewing machine, it will remind her too much of work."

Cyrano jumped and spun around glaring at me, "Gruff? What the hell is up with the paper?"

I smirked, "I have an idea and some forty minutes to kill and I would like your help."

He raised an eyebrow completely confused about it.

I opened my mouth to speak when he spoke, "You need this much paper to write a love note?" I glared at him when I noticed that he had figured something out when I heard an annoying laugh behind me.

"Does Gruff have a crush on someone?"

I turned around and glared at Olaf, "Olaf."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Why the hostility? How much is the violin?"

Tommy, one of the twins of Tom Nooks with brown hair and big brown glasses pressed against their face showing the grey eyes, the work uniform being a white shirt with an ugly green apron around the waist, "Uhm, it's already sold gentlemen," he shifted on his feet awkwardly, honestly his dad should be here helping him. "I-I just haven't had time to put the violin away in storage because we are trying a new service of delivery and our helper being the mayor offered to be the delivery person for us."

Olaf got mad, I can tell because his moustache curled up a bit, "Hey Olaf, please don't be mad to the messenger but half of your moustache is shaved off. I don't know if you knew that or not. Anyway don't get mad at the kid, he's doing his job and you just got here to late."

Olaf sniffed at me and glared at me before turning away walking out of the store, Tommy relaxed before looking at me strangely, "Thank you Gruff as for helping me not get a scolding you can have all those for free. I'll explain it to Timmy and as for Cyrano, Vina brought the violin and said to have it wrapped for you so you can surprise Labelle."

Tommy bowed before going to the back room, "That was strange," Cyrano said, "Anyway sorry about the love letter mishap, Olaf was behind you and I have no idea on what you have planned, love letters was the first thing that came to mind."

I shrugged putting money on the counter, "It's okay. I planned on sending everyone and I mean everyone a letter explaining the rudeness to our mayor. This way Olaf can't read it but everyone can read about it."

Cyrano smirked, "That is brilliant. I think I know why Tommy was looking at you strangely, you have grown soft." He patted my shoulder, "Girls will do that to you when you are hopelessly in love."

Tommy came back out and handed the violin to Cyrano, "Thank you sirs and have a nice day."

We left the store together, "Come over to my house to kill the time Gruff," Cyrano spoke. "Even through your house is closer, you will have to pass by Olaf's windows and he might see you when you leave, plus it will give you more time to think about what to say if you don't act like how you first did to her. "

I nodded, "What did you mean girls will do that to you when you are hopelessly in love?"

Cyrano smiled, "You slowly start changing, your personality won't change completely but you won't be so hard on them. I remember that first night you two had battle it out in the event plaza on Independence Day and how you came to my house on July 7th and I was busy wrapping her present."

I sighed, that memory was horrible and it was my own stupid fault too. I merely asked her if she wanted me to move and when she responded no I asked her why and boom a fight was going on. I didn't talk to her and literally thought about packing it up and moving anyway but when I went to go tell Cyrano, he was wrapping up some books. I made a joke about it going to Labelle when Cyrano told me her birthday was the next day, I freaked out, I mean I didn't have any idea on what to get her. Cyrano merely told me that all she wants is to be my friend again. Now that I looked back upon it, her eyes shone bright but they showed fear…maybe she really did have feelings for me.

We got to Cyrano's house and I look at the time, "Cyrano, I have to go already I'll come- "

"You will come back later?" Cyrano interrupted getting his address book out, "These will be done for you by the time you come back."

I smiled and ran out the door and walked to her house, I knocked on the door and said I was coming in but the door was locked. That's strange, she's never missed an appointment. I clenched my fists, here I am thinking about helping her get rid of Olaf and she doesn't bother to show! I don't want to go home now and our town has a small crevice where no houses can be built at, I start to walk over there.

I was mad, I pushed people out of my way and if they didn't move fast enough than I head butted people with my horns. When I got closer I started to relax and think clearly but I also noticed someone taking a nap in the grass. I walked closer and huffed, Vina was laying there taking a nap. I went over there to kick her but I couldn't bring my body to do it so I knelled down and shook her, "Viva, did you forget I was coming over?" No response so I started shaking harder, "Mayor Ludvina!"

I got no response still and a piece of her hair was bothering me so I moved it away from her face, my hand accidentally touched her forehead and pulled back in shock, her fever must have spiked up while she was out and about and passed out. Great, now I feel horrible, I even knew she was sick and I was mad at her for her not showing up. I sighed, maybe Olaf will be better suited for her than me. I picked her up gently putting my arm under her legs and the other one around her head and I started walking towards her house. She was light…to light in my opinion. I looked down at her as I got to her door, her door was locked and I have no idea where she keeps her keys. Her eyes opened slowly, "Gruff?"

"Hello sweetie," I replied gently, "Can you possibly tell me where you keep your keys?"

She coughed and cuddled into my arms, "My mailbox." Her eyes closed again and she was out again. Well let's hope she won't remember this. I shifted her a little and grabbed her key from the mailbox and opened her door. I looked at the inside and laid her down on the regal bed, I looked around and noticed she had the entire Regal set with a bunch of nick knacks. I tucked her in and went to get a cold washcloth, some paper, while creating a warm bowl of soup for her. Maybe Cyrano is right, falling in love with a girl can change a person because I wouldn't have done this for anyone. I put the bowl of soup and a note telling her to get some bed rest and to eat the soup.

I left the house locked it up and put the key back in the mailbox, go let Isabelle know that she's sick, talk to Cyrano, and now avoid her until I move. I can already say, it's easier said than done, especially since I felt her in my arms and it felt perfect to have her in my arms.

I told Isabella that about what happened and that I was moving within a week, I than talked to Cyrano, he looked sad about it but nodded saying it was my choice and how I did the right thing. Vina, I know for a fact that she doesn't deserve me, she deserves someone better than me.

I don't know how I did it, but the next five days passed by slowly, I shunned myself away from the people expect for Cyrano, I've noticed I wanted to go to her house to check on Vina but I stopped myself. I also seemed to get snappier with Olaf, possibly because of the fact that I'm jealous that he will be here to take our mayor on dates and woo her while I'll be in a far distant land trying to forget her. It doesn't help that ever since I carried her home, I've been getting a boner. Shit, like now I have a terrible boner, I rolled over on my stomach on my bed my face down on the pillows. Images of her underneath me, her body shining with sweat from me pounding inside of her instead of a fever, her clothing tossed over the room in haste along with mine. Than I kept hearing her calling my name as I brought her closer to completion.

"Gruff," I hear in a small timid voice. I look up a little bit mad that someone was calling my name in reality and I was so close to cumming in my fantasy land, my boner pulsing against my stomach. My eyes widened a little bit because there stood Vina, her skin now a healthy color, her blue eyes filled with life again but I literally had to gulp at what she was wearing. A black sweater was covering her shoulders while a blue dress covered her body ending at her thighs she wasn't wearing any tights and her blue high heels were by the door.

"Vina?" I asked.

She smiled gently at me, damn woman doesn't know what she's doing to me right now, "Hi Gruff." She shifted on her feet awkwardly, the dress flowing against her legs, "I came over to apologize about missing you coming over to my house, I-I didn't plan on passing out."

"Is that what happened?" I scoffed

She stood firmly and I gulped again, she's so close I can touch her bring her to the bed and fuck her completely senseless, "Don't play dumb with me Gruff! I know you took care of me because I remember you carrying me and asking where my keys were at!"

"Don't be telling people that, would ruin my image," I growled. " You came here for a reason Vina so tell me what it is so you can get out."

She stomped her foot glaring at me, what I'm grouchy because I know tomorrow I'm going to be packing, I really don't want to leave but what is a goat supposed to do? "I came here to thank you Gruff and give you a couple of presents," she hissed out. I watched her eyes darkened in anger,

"Just sit them on the table," I replied. Damn it, doesn't this woman know what she's doing to me! I feel more tempted to pull her underneath me right now.

She crossed her arms making her medium breasts get puffed up, quit it woman right now! "If you want to be like that than fine," she growled at me, "I came here with a gift for missing the appointment we had, I came here with a gift for taking care of me, and I came here with something special for you moving! I'm sorry that I got sick and passed out but it wasn't something that I can control right away! Let's see you being mayor and having to help everyone around to where you have no time to take care of yourself, I thought you saw that, I guess not."

She turned around, the dress twirling around her and I watched her put three presents on the table and walking to the door putting her heels on, she turned around and snapped at me one more time, "I can't believe that I gave my heart to you," she than turned back around walked out slamming the door behind her.

I sat up abrupty, her heart? I have her heart? Guilt was welling up inside me, she was being kind and I was being rude. I looked down at my pants, I still had a boner but apparently sometime during our fight I had cummed but my boner stayed. Fuck. I look at the presents and walk to them noticing the one had a card on it. I figured I would save that one for last. I opened the first one and gasped, she had somehow managed to get me a miniature version of the statue with bat wings. I don't care if it's fake, it looks cooler than the angel winged one. Shit now I feel terrible. I opened the second package and it was the wild painting, a genuine wild painting. Redd wasn't here yet so how did she – she had one in her house I believe. I looked around making sure no one was around before taking a quick smell of the painting, fucking hell, it was in her house, her scent is on it. I look at the last one and gulp, I already feel bad about all of this.

I opened the card first and read it being in Viva's handwriting, "Dear Gruff, I know you are getting ready to move tomorrow. I wish you wouldn't move I'm just a mayor of a small town, if you want a bigger town I guess I understand that. I was just hoping it was a rumor I was hearing but it was stated by Isabella that it's true. I figured it would be easy for me to write it out instead of telling you so I won't face with your rejection. I love you Gruff, I will miss you deeply especially since you have been the staple to keep me going. I do hope you enjoy your new life and this present as a goodbye present."

I reread the letter, did she honestly love me or was she just saying it? She also said I have her heart. My eyes widened, she really does love me like I love her! I opened up the package and looked at photo in a pure gold frame that someone took of her and myself watching the stars together, who got that picture I don't know. For some weird reason, I knew at that instance that I wasn't ready to leave this town. This town is my home, if I leave than I would wish to return as soon as possible. I put the frame down and went to the door opening it only to find Cyrano standing right there getting ready to knock.

"Oh good, it's you," he said his eyes ice cold to me, "Today is your last day to finally know what happens once you confess your feelings to her, from what I'm guessing happened by her reaction when Olaf and I passed her, you acted like a complete and total jerk to her!"

I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "Where did she go Cyrano? Give me a hint or anything please."

Cyrano blinked, "I think she went home, she already got everything she was doing today done."

"Take care of my stuff Cyrano," I replied walking past him.

"Shall I pack for you too?" he asked sarcastically.

I turned around smiling a bright smile, I watched as his eyes showed a hint of surprise and wonder, I never smile and I'm sure my eyes are brighter than usually too, the same signs he showed when Labelle accepted his date a year ago. "No need to!" I yell at him walking backwards, "I'm staying!"

I turned around and started running towards her house, I'm sure Cyrano will explain this day to me at some later point but right now, I don't care. I have tortured myself too much and too long and from her letter, I've tortured her as well.

I got to her house and knocked on her door, no answer so I searched in her mailbox not seeing her key. I hear yelling come from behind me and I don't know why but usually I don't hide but today I hid on the side of her house.

"You know Ludvina, Gruff has lived here longer than you and he is good friends with Cyrano and myself," I heard Olaf saying almost like he was downgrading her.

"I get it!" Ludvina yelled, "I'm a freaking horrible friend and a mayor to this town. Go tell Isabella about it and tell her to kick me out of town! I don't need you to constantly telling me my faults! I also don't need you implying that I'm worthless, stupid, and ugly. The only reason you have been trying to get me to go on a date is to make you look good. Now please leave me alone and let me enjoy the rest of my day off!"

I heard her door open and slammed shut, I also heard Olaf grumbled, "She needs to work on controlling her anger."

I peeked around the corner and glared at Olaf, was he really implying that she had to control her anger? I would've lost mine before the first week was over dealing with your errands.

I watched him walk away before stepping in front of her house and opened the door slowly. I entered her house and closed the door silently and locking it. I turned around to see her standing right behind me, "Well Gruff, what can I do for you –" her eyes were shining bright, she was trying to hold back her tears.

I grabbed her arms spun her around and pressed her back against the door and slammed my mouth on top of hers kissing her deeply. I believe it took her less than five seconds to respond back, one of her hands going behind my neck and taking my usual pony tail out before I pulled back for some air.

I look down at her flushed face and her slightly swollen kiss lip before she started hitting my chest hard, who knew she could throw a punch? "You think that taking advantage of my feelings for you will make the pain go away about the fact that you don't bloody care about me and that you are moving?" she yelled.

I rested my head against her, "Ludviva," I whispered softly before pulling her in a tight embrace my head now resting on her head, "You are beautiful, you have been making me go crazy with need and want. Especially after I carried you home, you felt and still do feel perfect in my arms. I'm not moving, not now, not ever." I tilted her head up and kissed her lips gently and softly, "I love you too Ludviva, honestly it was killing me not being able to talk to you. Those words, I said earlier, I'm sorry."

"Those words are better than what Olaf tells me daily," she responded sadly.

I nuzzle her neck licking her skin, hibiscus never tasted better expect on her, "I heard sweetie."

She bit her lip, glaring at me, "Do you enjoy sharing ideas with him than? He told me repeatedly about how much time the two of you talked about the horrible job I'm doing. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be resting so you can pack tomorrow?"

I pulled her away at arms length gripping her arms by her side giving them no room to break free. "I never did any of that! I only acted like I liked Olaf was because his brother is my best friend."

"Really because earlier you would've fooled me," she growled struggling.

"I'm not moving either," I replied before pulling her body close kissing her deeply forcing my tongue into her mouth. I felt her relax a little bit in my arms but I didn't let up, not yet.

I pushed her against the wall, making sure her back was pressed against it. I pulled back and looked at her, her eyes were dark with lust and maybe hope? I don't know but I know that I have no fear when dealing with her right now. I let go of her arms knowing that I have her completely pinned against the wall.

I took her sweater off and threw it somewhere behind me looking at her tanned shoulders before looking back up at her, I want some sort of signal knowing that I can continue on. "If this is a dream," she said looking at me, "Than you would keep going and not stop."

I smirked at her, "Trust me sweetie," I replied back grabbing her hips and lifting her higher up on the wall putting my boner in between her legs hearing her gasp at the contact, "This isn't a dream, This is what you do to me every single day! When you was over earlier, I wanted to grab you and put you underneath me."

"Why didn't you than?" she asked grabbing the end of my shirt and taking it off throwing it somewhere in her house before her mouth came into contact with my neck and collar bone.

"Is that what you want?" I asked back trying to hold on what little – and I mean little – self-control I had. I felt her hands spread against my chest and I shivered in pleasure. Maybe I am looking to deep into this and she doesn't want me or maybe – I gasp as I feel her smirk against my neck and her hands rub down my chest and unbuttoning my jeans, "Ludvina!"

I looked at her and her eyes was looking back at me, "Please Gruff, make me yours. You have my heart and my mind –"

I put my hand in her hair and pulled her back, "Than I will mark your body as mine as well!" I kissed her deeply again not caring and using my knee to keep her pinned while helping her getting my belt off. While she was taking my pants off, I was busy taking her dress off. Little minx wasn't wearing a bra I noticed when she pressed her body against mine.

"G-Gruff," she moaned as I rubbed her clit through her panties, she was wet already. Damn this is so much better than the dreams I've been having lately. "I-I'm not a virgin."

I looked up at her, jealously in my eyes I'm sure as she gulps, "May I ask when and by who?"

"I will after we are done here," she grips my shoulder tightly making sure not to let go of me, "and you will tell me what happened to your goatee you had."

I flinched, my precious goatee that I miss terrible. I look at her as I take her panties off. I am somewhat glad that she's not a virgin, I can be rough with her and not have to worry but at the same time, she's mine. Someone took something that was supposed to be special.

"Deal," I growled as I took her panties off before lifting her up by her ass. I kissed her hungrily loving the sounds that came from her throat. I threw her on her bed and climbed on top of her after shredding the rest of my clothing. I watched her bounce a little before trapping her beneath me. I pressed my boner against her slit testing the waters so to speak.

I thrust all the way in her allowing her to scream, fuck she's tight, I looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes, "I thought you said you wasn't a virgin"

"This is my second time, Gruff," she said gently. "My first time was two years ago by someone who destroyed my life in my old town." Is today 'make Gruff feel guilt today'. She must have noticed I was feeling guilty because she stroked my cheek. "Gruff, you can be romantic some other time but right now I want you to be rough. I need you to be roughed. "

I pull back slowly watching her eyes, before slamming all the way back in her. Damn, this woman, she's so hot, moist, and so tight. Her screams turned into lust erotic moans and gasps as she got used to me inside of her. I pinned her hands to the headboard as I moved faster watching her, if this was nothing more than a heat of the moment thing than I want to remember her face lost in pleasure and ecstasy. The way her eyes are half-opened, her hair stuck to her face as her body arches into mine matching my thrusts inside of her, her mouth opened letting out glorious sounds that make me go in her faster and harder wanting to keep hearing my name rolling off of her lips. I want to remember the way her body feels flushed against mine.

I can tell she was so close to losing control, I grabbed her hips and sat back making her sit on my lap at an angle where I went inside of her deeper. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, her eyes opened fully, her mouth getting ready to speak when I put a hand over her mouth, "Don't you dare answer the door," I whispered harshly thrusting in her harder small and fast moans coming from her mouth, her toes were curling up by my side trying to keep hold of herself. "Lose yourself Ludvina, you need this release as much as me."

The knocking continued until a voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Now Vina, this is very unladylike for you to be moping around inside your house."

My eyes narrowed into slits as I turned my head to the door as Olaf continued knocking. I looked back at Ludvina who happened to have two of my fingers in her mouth sucking on them. How the hell did she do that without me noticing? I watched her as she watched me, I removed my hand quickly and kissed her hard dominating her mouth as she had her orgasm. When she was half-way through riding it out, I couldn't help but cummed inside of her, not my fault she's so warm and tight and the fact that I love her so much.

I held her close panting against her neck, "You aren't moving right?" she asked quietly, her voice heavy with worry.

I kissed her cheek laying her down on the bed laying next to her and pulling the covers over us ignoring Olaf.

"…You have been in your house a lot lately. I'm starting to think that you are just using an excuse of being sick to stray away from your responsibilities," Olaf continued from outside.

I smiled and kissed her head wrapping my arms around her, "If I am moving, it's to live with you. You work hard for everything, no sense in moving that away. Now sleep Viva, I'll be here for you tomorrow."

She nodded her eyes closed and her body relaxed, her breaths became slow and even signaling she was asleep. I looked down at her and smiled, this beautiful angel is mine now. I won't be like Olaf and try and change her, no I will support her and help her in any way I can. Moment like these will make it worth it, moments where she's smiling a true bright smile, where she's not worried about a thing and just having good genuine fun. I've never felt more at ease until now when she's asleep in my arms and I'm protecting her. I listened to her breathing letting the sleep that has eluded me for so long.

~~The next morning ~~

I woke up yawning looking at Vina who was placing a plate of pancakes by me, "Morning Gruff," she said smiling.

"Morning," I reply noticing she looks like she's glowing and finally happy. I sit up stretching, "How you feeling?"

"Sore, very sore," she replied. I loved the fact that she was wearing my shirt.

I grabbed her arm and pulled onto my lap nuzzling my face into her neck, "Explain sweetie about your ex-boyfriend?"

She sighed and frowned, "He was big huge dick head. On gradation day, he slipped a date rape drug that allowed me to remember everything that happened. When I told my family, the only person who believed me was my mother. So I left and I asked her about me becoming a mayor. She said it wasn't a mistake that she had made me a mayor here and to make her proud."

"Well I will make sure next time it would be right," I nuzzled her more. "Now for my goatee, Olaf was mad at me for having facial air like he did. So one night when I was hanging out with Cyrano, Olaf came over while I was asleep and shaved it off."

She chuckles and nuzzle, "I'm going to go and get dressed."

I watched her leave the room and smile putting my pants on, I never knew I could be this happy with just a female companion. I wonder if this is how Cyrano feels with Labelle. A knock was heard on the door and I walked over to answer it leaving my jeans unbuttoned.

I opened the door and smirked before leaning against the doorway, "Morning Olaf and Cyrano."

Olaf's mouth dropped staring at me before he closed his mouth and glared at me. Cyrano was trying to keep a straight face but winked at me. "Morning Gruff," Olaf said roughly trying to keep it neutral. "What are you doing here? I mean you are moving tomorrow so shouldn't you be packing."

"I would be if I was moving tomorrow which I am not, last minute plans stopped me," I replied smirking hearing Ludvina come down the stairs.

"Oh, and they require you to be at Vina's house?" Olaf asked crossing his arms.

"Hey Gruff, whose at the door?" Vina asked coming around the corner. I hold back a smirked, she still looks beautiful. "Hello Cyrano and Olaf."

"Moring Ludvina," Cyrano said smiling.

I wrapped my arms around Viva's body and pulled her close resting my head on top of her, "You can say that a certain someone made me change my mind."

Sometime last night we had another round with her pressed up against the kitchen skin, vaguely remember it but I do remember leaving a nice little hickey on her neck. So when she looked up at me blushing, her hickey being noticeable made it all the worth to see Olaf mouth dropped open in shock.

I kissed her forehead as Olaf marched away leaving Cyrano there smirking at us. "So is operation love letter still going on?"

"Operation love letter?" Vina asked.

It took me a couple of moments to think about what Cyrano meant before smirking, "Of course. Led the operation commence," I held Ludvina closer to me, "but around 3 in the afternoon." I shut the door on Cyrano hearing him laugh.

"Operation love letter hm?" she asked smiling.

I spun her around, "You will see soon but for now, I miss you."

She laughed before kissing me deeply. And this is how my story of finding happiness and love in a woman who never deserved someone as terrible as me but chose me anyway.


End file.
